


【鱼进锅】亲爱的于先生

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】亲爱的于先生

郭德纲失恋了，于谦喜闻乐见，他喜欢郭德纲好久了。虽然没见着，可耳朵里净听着他的那个传说中的男朋友。

于谦觉得那男的不是个好东西。郭德纲自己都不舍的吃穿，倒给那男的供的油光水滑的，也没见那男的过来这边看看他，心疼他怎么怎么的。

于谦看他沉郁的样子，有点闹心，就上去逗人家，“为了那么个玩意可不值得啊兄弟。”

郭德纲抹一把脸，嗓子有点哑，低声道：“时间不短了，我知道他什么样，可总舍不得。”

“明白，理解理解，今儿晚上哥哥陪你喝点。”

郭德纲摇头，“不烦着您了，也不是什么大事。”

于谦不好再说什么，可到底有机会了。这边恨不得都已经计划到怎么追怎么谈恋爱了，结果一下场他就觉得郭德纲不对劲。转过身就被郭德纲拽到杂物间。

灯也没开，但是于谦感受到空气里颗粒式的灰尘，连带着浓到要具化的信息素一起塞入他的口鼻。他刚要适应黑暗，就被人捂住眼睛。

那人明明已经摊在他的胸前，声音却稳的不像话，“于先生，我发情期到了，帮我，不白你的。”

于谦脑子已经被他信息素的熏的转不动了，还没明白怎么回事，大褂就被人扯开，嘴就被人堵上了。

这回再慢也反应过来了，他扣住前胸已经烦躁的人，“郭先生想好了吗？”

“这不用想，你就做你该做的。”

这话说的一点都不客气，好像于谦真的是他在外面花钱找的。可惜那个被冒犯的人满心满眼的都是他，也没怪他，看他难受的样子也想解决当务之急。

说是杂物间，其实也没那么脏，紧里边有一个舞台上用的桌子，于谦半抱着他把他拖到那边，“郭先生，就在这吧，您别嫌弃。”

坐在桌子上的人已经晕晕乎乎的任他摆弄了，哪里还能答应他。于谦见状更是心疼不已。伸手向后一摸，已经湿的把水裤打透了，不知道这位在台上怎么忍的。

于谦抱着他慢慢释放信息素安慰他，在他耳边自己念叨：“心疼死我了，心疼死我了。”

被信息素影响的人抓着他的褂子。

于谦再也不敢耽误了，直搂着他，轻轻抬起他的腿，扯下他的水裤，手掌搭上去，那水就已经淌在手心。可还是怕伤了他，手指试探着伸进去，轻轻松松的。怀里人终于有了反应，皱着眉头，睁开眼睛看他，明明身子热的不像话，可是眼里却冷的让人动不得，张开嘴，声音果然还是低低沉沉，“直接进来。”

于谦小心的用嘴唇贴上他的脖子，拿出那物什，轻轻一顶，果然头刚刚进去小穴就受不住似的向外排斥，想进也进不去。于谦被他夹得不好受，出声道，“郭先生，这样好像不太行。”

郭德纲仰着头，后背靠在冰冷的墙上，前边火炉似的，烫得他直流汗。他已经到极限了，自己抓着那东西就要往身体里送。于谦见此吓的直抓他的手，“不行不行，伤着你，乖，再忍一会就好了。”

郭德纲难受的直咬他，呜呜的不知道是不是哭了。等小穴渐渐适应了手指的抽插，换上自己那东西，不再客气，整根没入，甚至探到了生殖腔的入口。怀里的人像是要坏了，仰着脖子，双眼无神的看着上方。于谦见此以为自己太粗暴了，赶紧给人道歉。郭德纲终于搂上他，呼着气，带着类似喜欢两个字的气音儿。

于谦不敢多想，可这人搂着他，可能也并不讨厌。怕他被桌子磨，手掌托着他的屁股，往自己身上靠，阴茎这才开始张牙舞爪的活动。

那处湿润顺滑，欢迎着自己的侵犯。每次挺入，都被紧紧的攀附住，温暖软糯的让他流连。抽出时，小穴像是长了无数的吸盘，吸着他，纠缠着他，让他每次离开时，都忍不住再次狠狠进入。

怀里的人被他顶的呻吟都来不及，只喘息着度过了第一轮发情期。于谦看他太辛苦，也不再动，抱着他，拿自己的褂子替他擦了脑门儿的汗。

怀里人渐渐恢复了，抬起头看着他。于谦这才想起来，连忙抽出来，提了裤子，又替他整理得干干净净。

郭德纲喘了口气，看了眼他下边，于谦半抱着他，有点不好意思，“没事，一会我自己解决。”

郭德纲觉得这不太好，又拉着他，硬让他也痛快了才结束。

接下来是正常的日常，于谦换了常服送人回家，郭德纲坐在副驾驶含含糊糊道：“挺舒服。”

于谦没听清，一只手捂上他的额头，“不舒服？还行，没发烧。”

郭德纲低头看着自己脚尖，“我找男朋友，是因为我的发情期紊乱了，不能再打抑制剂了。”

于谦没明白。

“当初没钱，被人骗，买了有问题的抑制剂，所以才这样。”

原来如此。

就这关系也值得他伤心。

于谦呵的笑了，“那您以后怎么办？”

郭德纲摇头。

于谦看着他笑一下，又看路，“您觉得我怎么样？”

郭德纲不傻，他聪明的很，他明白于谦是什么意思。他对于谦没有想法，不敢有，那是什么人物他知道。所以在与他做爱的时候他才会摆出那种姿态，那是下意识对自己的保护，也想避免这样的境地。可是事到如今他能怎么办。

郭德纲点头，“您很好。”

车停下等红绿灯，于谦就认真的看他，“您这算同意了吗？”

郭德纲看着自己脚尖，“您的恩情我会记得的。”

于谦一愣，这意思大概就是，让自己顶替他那个前任男友？随即就懊恼不已，他明明根本就不爱自己，却硬逼他认下了。

他不自然的扯一下嘴角，“您，您别有顾虑。我们就是互相帮助，其他的一概不管，好不好？”

郭德纲听这话终于安心，弯着嘴角点点头。

于谦见他终于笑了才放下心来，也乐了一下。

在郭德纲踏入他的房子的时候，他忽然双腿一软，直接倒进了身后人的怀里。于谦抱着他，紧张的问，“您还好吧？”

郭德纲扶着门框，“扶我进去，关门。”

于谦赶紧照做，关好门回过身，人满面潮红的瘫坐在床上，闭着眼睛，整个人都汗津津的。于谦面对他单膝跪地，轻声叫他，“郭先生，郭先生？”

郭德纲睁开眼睛，那双眼里还是那么冷漠，就那么看着他，于谦硬扯着嘴角看他，“您还没吃东西，要吃点东西再说吗？”

郭德纲抓着他的前襟，“不必了，早做完早完活，我不想留你过夜。”

于谦怕他着急，直点头，“我明白，我明白。”

信息素又开始控制不住的向外散，那股子奶味又开始弥漫。于谦搂住他，“我可以，可以吻您吗？”

郭德纲皱着眉闭着眼睛点头。

于谦知道他难受，可这样子怎么也不像愿意，他不敢唐突，只是把他轻轻放在床上，自己撑在他的上方，仔仔细细的看着他。

那个人还是闭着眼睛不肯看自己。

那时在杂物间，没有开灯，也是一片漆黑。

于谦怕他更难受，不再碰他，衣服也没脱，只是轻轻拉下皮带，露出可以交合的地方。小穴刚刚承欢，也不需要扩张，他小心的把自己送进去，身下的人哼唧一声，他把脑袋搁在人肩头上，下身轻轻抽送着。

“快些。”

这两个字打在于谦的耳廓上，钻进耳朵里，传进心里。得了这话于谦也不再顾忌，怕是顾忌着他也不好受。换了个姿势，对准那一点大开大合。说是不过夜，断断续续的，也忙活到半夜。

于谦收拾干净，做得了吃食端给床上爬不起来的人，“车我开在院子外了，我就在车里，有事您叫我就行。”

郭德纲没说什么，于谦就真的拿衣服出去了。

他这才想起来，于谦也什么东西都没吃。

热乎的饭菜嚼了几口就被放一边，心乱如麻。

早上于谦给他带了早餐。郭德纲看着他，一丝不苟的头发丝上染着露水。

“您去洗漱吧，下边有新的。”

于谦乐的嘴岔咧到了后脑勺。

郭德纲看着又帅气起来的人，“昨天辛苦您了，还让您在车里窝了一夜，今天又给我买早餐。”

于谦摆手，“应该的。”

郭德纲埋头苦吃。

于谦也饿的不行，可也没耽误他看人家。

郭德纲抬起头要说什么，就和人来了个对视，直接尴尬的又低下头。于谦笑着问：“怎么了？”

“没什么啊，就是觉得，穿着衣服，做那事，好热。”

于谦一愣，随即反应过来，他赔礼道：“对不起，下次我注意。”

郭德纲歪着头看他，好像自己真的是消费者。

于谦看他的样子觉得可爱，又递给他一根油条，“吃吧，您要去哪一会我送您去。”

于谦床上功夫好，床下功夫也好，郭德纲都见识到了，可他就是不想。唯一能改变的，或许就是做那事时候的态度，现在至少不会那样横眉冷对，可到底不能从心接受，于谦也看的明白，从不强求他。

这段关系结束，是因为郭德纲有喜欢的人了。会唱大鼓，落落大方。

于谦送他去约会，笑着打趣道：“我也会唱大鼓。”

郭德纲也是第一次知道，他眯着眼睛，“您也会吗？”

于谦点头，“是啊，您喜欢吗？”

郭德纲不答，于谦轻笑一声，“骆派，您喜欢吗？”

郭德纲低着头，“她唱白派的。”

“白派也好听，您喜欢就好。”

郭德纲的眼泪直接掉在裤子上。

于谦再转过来，就看他在哭，心里发慌，却什么都说不出来，就会给人道歉，“对不起，对不起，您……”

郭德纲抽一下鼻子，抬起头，看着前方，眼神坚定，“停车。”

于谦怕他生气有危险，停了车连忙道歉，“对不起，您别生气……”

郭德纲转过来看着他，“于谦，你在怕什么？你是天之骄子，你怕什么？”

于谦愣住了。

“我是什么？我什么都不是，我配不上你，我配不上，你知道吗？”

于谦手忙脚乱的拿袖子往人脸上怼，也红了眼眶，“您说什么呢，在我心里您是最厉害的了，您是我要一辈子追随的人啊。”

郭德纲抽抽鼻子，伸手替他整理有点乱了的头发，“我替你委屈，我心疼你，可你偏偏非要迎着上。”

说着又要哭，于谦抓着他的手，一下子吻上去。

哭的缺氧的人，又被人叼住了嘴，只想大口喘气，谁想舌头又被人吸进嘴里狠狠蹂躏。被吻的晕头转向的人软软的趴人怀里，“你是第一个。”

“什么？”

“我没有什么前男友，那都是他们传的，我只是将计就计，但是发情期紊乱是真的，我不想找别人，脏。”

于谦看着他，红着眼睛把他抱进怀里，“郭先生，我爱您。”

郭德纲抽一下鼻子，可鼻音儿依然很重，“我也爱您，于先生。”

end


End file.
